


What Mole?

by JankyOnce



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JankyOnce/pseuds/JankyOnce
Summary: A small story completely based off thistweet





	What Mole?

Momo had just walked out of her bedroom rubbing her half-lidded eyes, sleepily making her way to her the bathroom just as Sana walked out of the bathroom.

  
“Good morning Momoring~” Sana giggled as Momo nodded a greeting before stumbling into the bathroom to wash up. Wait a minute. Sana turned around before Momo could close the bathroom door, “Momo?” The cherry-haired girl looked up again at Sana with a bit of surprise.

  
“Mm?” She hummed in acknowledgment. Sana stared a bit longer at her friend’s face before smiling.

  
“Okay,” she said contently before skipping away, leaving a slightly confused Momo in the doorway of the bathroom.

  
…

  
The nine girls lounged around the kitchen and living room, each snacking on some form of breakfast as they savored their time before they had to start their hectic schedules. Momo chewed on a granola bar while talking with Sana and Chaeyoung before remembering her friend’s weird action earlier in the morning.

  
“Oh yeah Satang, why’d you say my name earlier and then walk away?” She asked as she chewed her granola bar. Sana lifted a spoon of yogurt into her mouth before answering.“It was ‘cause you got a new mole!” Momo’s eyes widened in surprise.

  
“Really, where?” She asked as she fumbled with her phone to check her face with the camera.

  
“The one on the tip of your nose!” Momo froze as her finger almost tapped the camera app.

  
“Sana,” Momo’s expression grew serious, “I’ve always had this mole.”

“Wha-? Are you sure? Not the one on this side of your nose, right?” Sana sputtered as she pointed to the mark on Momo’s face. Momo swore she could see the cogs inside her friends head turn slowly.

  
“I’m demanding a divorce,” She said as Sana stared at her friend in astonishment. During this entire conversation, Chaeyoung had begun spectating her two unnies entertaining exchange, badly stifling her laughs and snorts until now. She giggled and the two Japanese girls turned to her curiously.

“Sana-unnie,” She managed between a laugh, “did you seriously not know?” She can’t tell who looks more crestfallen, one looks more disappointed while the other seems red with embarrassment.

  
“No way, since when?” Sana turned to her friend for answers.

  
“Since I was born!” Momo pouts as Chaeyoung nearly rolls over giggling at her unnies serious expressions in the situation.

…

  
“Wait, Momo…!” Sana pleaded as her friend stormed away from her across the waiting room of their photoshoot. The girl just kept walking and proceeded to just go in a circle in the small room while their other members watched with amusement as Sana continued to chase her.

  
“I’ll buy you dinner every day this week!” Sana proposed, but Momo kept walking further.

  
“I can’t talk to you, we’RE DIVORCED!” Momo repeated as Sana pouts at her friend's words.

“How about snacks, I’ll buy you snacks for a week!” No response.

“Two weeks!” No response.

  
“How about you give her a kiss and beg for forgiveness?” Jeongyeon snickers as Chaeyoung high-fives her.

  
“Oo, or do some aegyo for her!” Nayeon adds. Sana glares at her bullies with her cheeks adorably puffed in frustration.

  
…

  
“It’s not that big of a deal?? You guys also aren’t even married, how’d you get divorced?” Jihyo immediately regrets saying that because Sana looks like she’ll spontaneously combust right about now.

  
“Not a big deal?? Jihyo, we know like, everything about each other!” Sana explains, “How could I not realize she always had that mole? We’ve practically been married for years now!” The leader looks around the van helplessly to the other few members for some support in this conversation.

  
“I mean, this is Momo-unnie, she’ll probably forget about it after a nap,” Tzuyu comments mindlessly while scrolling on her phone.

  
“Probably,” Dahyun agrees from the front, “Just treat her to jokbal or something and you’ll be good.” Sana realizes her groupmates aren’t taking this extremely important issue as seriously as she is and turns in her seat to Mina next to her for her own input.

  
“Mitang~?” She said sweetly to attract the other Japanese’s attention, “please tell the others to take me seriously.” Her friend thoughtfully looks up and gives her a soft smile.

“How about you just apologize to her?” Mina suggests.

  
“How do I do that while she won’t even notice me?” Sana exclaims, flailing her arms up exasperatedly.

  
“Just go to her room later when Jeongyeon’s watching Netflix with me and Chae,” Jihyo proposes as an idea, “see? Easy.” Sana just responded with a cute whine and slouched back into her seat.

  
…

 

This wasn’t easy.

  
Jeongyeon was already in Jihyo’s room watching dramas so Momo was alone in her room. Sana held her breath as she knocked on the door.

  
“Yeah? Come in,” she heard Momo’s voice answer from inside. She slowly opened the door and walked in. Momo was sitting against her bed's headframe with her phone in hand and immediately gave an adorable pout when Sana entered the room. She sat up on the bed, “you,” is all that came out of Momo’s mouth once Sana closed the door behind her.

  
“I’m here to provide you with a lifetime worth of jokbal and love,” Sana gulps as she begins her apology, “and I’m sorry that I never noticed your mole because I’ve been distracted by your blinding beauty for all these years.” Sana mentally cringes at the amount of grease that just came out of her mouth but looks at Momo for a reaction. The girls pout slowly morphs into a giddy smile and she stretches out her arms.

“Apology accepted, now c’mere you big baby,” Sana immediately smothered Momo with a hug. “I was just being petty because of a stupid mole, and because I know where all yours are,” Sana hums as she listens intently to her words.

“Like here,” Momo plants a light kiss on her right cheek.

“Here,” Another kiss on her neck.

  
“And here,” she goes to kiss her shoulder but looks up at a flushed Sana, “do I need to keep going?” Momo teases as she smiles at her.

  
“No, but I’ve got a few examples myself,” Sana quips back as she lightly pecks Momo’s birthmark on her neck, feeling the warmth on the girls neck and feeling their synchronized breaths.

  
“So are we still divorced?” Sana asked sweetly as she held Momo closer.

  
She can hear a smile slowly creeping into the girl’s sentence and leaves a kiss beneath her jaw.

  
“No, I guess we’re remarried.”

  
…

  
“Also that lifetime deal of jokbal better be real or I’m divorcing you for real Satang.”


End file.
